one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asterix Vs. Popeye
Asterix Vs. Popeye is Episode 9 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. This is a fight between Asterix from the Asterix series and Popeye from the Popeye series Description Two classic cartoon characters with superhuman strength get into a fight! Who is stronger than the other? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Popeye had found land and got off his boat into a beach when Asterix came along. "Who are you?" Asterix asked. "You don't look like anyone I've ever seen!" "Scram!" Popeye replied. "I don't have time fer unfriendly strangers!" "I didn't want it to come to this," Asterix said, "but it looks like we'll have to do things the hard way!" "I'll take ya on!" Popeye grunted. TAKE COVER EVERYONE! FIGHT! Popeye dashed forward and punched Asterix hard. The punch was too powerful for Asterix to block and as a result, he started getting pummeled by a number of punches. The last punch knocked Asterix back but he managed to stay on his feet. Asterix drew his sword and attempted to slash Popeye several times, but all slashes were blocked by Popeye's strong arms. Popeye threw a handful of punches at Asterix again but this time, Asterix managed to dodge them all. On the last punch, Asterix jumped up onto Popeye's fist and began attacking with his sword now that Popeye was wide open. Asterix hit Popeye with a jab that sent him flying into a large rock. As Popeye got up, he picked up the rock and threw it at Asterix, who jumped up in the air and dodged it. As Asterix landed on the ground, Popeye was already close to him. He grabbed Asterix by the legs and slammed him into the ground a few times. After a while, he threw Asterix into the air and jumped after him, hitting him downward with both fists that sent Asterix through the ground. Asterix climbed back out. He drank his magic potion and gained superhuman strength. Popeye ran at Asterix and threw a punch, which was caught by Asterix with no effort at all. Asterix punched Popeye a lot of times and then performed a hook that sent Popeye flying through a nearby cliff. Popeye later burst though the cliff with his can of spinach in his hand and ate it, becoming immensely strong. Popeye sprinted at Asterix really hard and punched him in the gut, knocking him away. Asterix skidded back and they both ran at each other and clashed with each other. An endless fistfight occurred, with both combatants punching each other and blocking each other's attacks until they were both worn out and collapsed to the ground. DOUBLE K.O.! "You're really strong!" Asterix groaned. "So are yaself. Ya gave me a real beatin'," Popeye replied. "I guess I should apologise for getting in your way then" "Nah, fer such a good fight I'll be forgivin' ya!" Results Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Comics vs Cartoons' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:Fights that last over a minute